


Destiny Pentober Day 3 - Off-Duty

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Halloween, Pentober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Eccentric Warlock Marcus-0 and his Ghost, Loki, unwind and tend to their nightly recreation after a long day of strike operations. But is Marcus ever as safe as he seems?
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian & Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 3 - Off-Duty

# Off-Duty

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

Marcus-0 stepped into his apartment and sighed. Another long day of missions, another long day of shooting and being shot. He made sure to secure all three of the locks on his door before truly walking into his place. He threw his gloves on the credenza, admiring the crack of the evening sun he could catch from his window. He walked into his bedroom and checked for stains in his robe. He undressed his armors, set his sidearm on his drawer, taking a quick shower to wipe off any grime and dirt, and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He picked up his sidearm and walked into the living room, where he picked up the book he was reading and finished it. He looked at the time and decided to whip up some food.  
  
He had Loki play some Golden Age music as he prepared a simple Coq au vin, thinking that he needed to resupply with groceries. He sat down with his meal and ate while Loki gave his mission analyses for the day. He gave himself a mental checkup before grabbing his Vestian and leaving his apartment.  
  
He decided to visit the library for a new book, checking out one by a Violet Grey, whoever that was, and taking it back to the apartment. It was on the Hive, a race he had encountered only a handful of times so far. He managed to get through about a fifth of the book before he determined it was time for bed, or "rest mode," as he liked to call it.  
  
Some nights he would think about a strike he did that day. Some nights he would think of Elsie. Tonight, his mind brought up Simulation 947,812, one of the many he wished he could forget.  
  
Deciding that sleep would be impossible now, he spent the night reading the rest of that Hive book.  
  
As he closed the book, he heard a squeaking noise, immediately drawing his gun towards the sound.  
  
"Loki, give a scan of the apartment."  
"Marcus, I-"   
"Just do it."  
"Marcus it's not-"  
_**"** Now!"_   
  
Loki simply stopped talking, as it was impossible to reason with Marco when he was like this, and gave a scan of the area.  
"Most possibilities point to the squeak coming from the apartment upstairs. Most likely the resident moving around."  
"The next possibility?"  
"A chew toy."  
"I see you remember my story about Reginald."  
"Marcus, there are no threats in the area. Remember, you're safe within the Walls."  
Marco slowly lowered his gun, giving a sigh. He knew he had to deal with this, but- How could he forget so many years of pain and suffering?


End file.
